Running from the Moon
by AsianWithaTaser
Summary: Avengers/Harry Potter Crossover! Andy N. Lupin is a young witch that apparates to America and is taken into SHEILD. Follow her as she joins the Avengers Initiative and changes lives of everyone she meets as well as pranking them to death, marauder style. TROLOLOLOOO Rated T for language
1. Merry Christmas and Good Morning

**Hi there it's Asian with a Taser and this is officially my FIRST EVER FAN FIC! :) I wanna cry this is so exciting! **

**First of lemme just make this clear...**

**I am a huge Harry Potter fan and I've read the books multiple times so DO NOT question my knowledge of the HP universe because this fic ISN'T 100% canon. This rule also applies to the Marvel universe.**

**THIS IS A CROSSOVER. Harry Potter/The Avengers, The Avengers/Harry Potter. WHATEVER way I don't care.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Only Andy, hell i don't even own her parents.**

** I own nothing, I wish I did but I don't. :( NOTHING **

**Anyway's ENJOY! :)**

* * *

December 25, 2002, midnight and it was very cold on the snow-covered streets of London, England. The sidewalks were empty all except for one person who was trudging through the snowy sidewalk. Looking closer said person is a girl. She didn't look too old, maybe eleven or twelve and she was muttering Latin into her hands which were cupped over her mouth. When she brought them down, her eyes widened with glee as bluebell flames rose from her left palm.

"Well that wasn't so hard." She said to herself, as she sat down on a random doorstep of the many apartments lining against the sidewalks.

Laughter could be heard inside of the apartments as families celebrated together in Christmas spirit.

The girl glanced up at one of the windows, catching a glimpse of the faces of happy children and adults. Longing flashed through her eyes as she looked on, sliding her satchel off in the process. She looked down at the satchel on her side and took out a tin of cookies.

She took a cookie out of the tin and looked at it, before mumbling "Merry bloody Christmas!" and biting off half. Tears dripped off her face as she stared up at the crescent moon.

This girl is a witch, a witch that goes by the name of Andy Nymphadora Lupin. She was sporting jet black hair that night and her own chocolate-brown eyes, the three long scars that marred her bottom right cheek looked like streaks of silver in the moonlight. She wore a simple black traveling cloak with a tattered red and gold striped scarf snaking around her neck. The satchel at her side is huge, packed heavy with books and other supplies. In Andy's cloak pocket there was a photo with a family of three smiling up at the camera, waving hello without a care in the world. Andy wiped away her tears and took out the photo from her packet and took one last look at it, a determined look plastered on her face.

"_I'm gonna do it"_ She thought _"I'm ready now, I can run away, finally free."._ She smiled a bit at the last word.

Free.

She breathed in, clutching the photo to her chest and squeezed her eye shut. Turning sharply on her heels she concentrated on one thing.

"_Take me away."_

* * *

**In the SHEILD Helicarrier.**

"Sir, a sudden wave of pure energy has shown up on our radars." said a female voice through the intercom.

"Where." Asked Director Fury

"In the middle of Time Square. It seems to be coming from a little girl." The voice answered.

"Any records?" Fury asked.

"I've already scanned every data base we have and not a single match." the voice said "Should we get her to come in? The energy waves are still strong." The voice asked.

"Send in the three, Agent Hill." Fury said and with that he signed off.

Agent Hill sighed, _"He wouldn't send in those three unless he's worried about the situation."_ She thought as she touched intercom zero.

"Agent Barton, Romanov and Coulson," she said into the intercom "come to the brig to receive your new mission.".

Five minutes later, the three were all on the brig sitting around the round table, trying to look as alert as they could at 12 o'clock in the morning.

"So what were we called here for?" Barton asked as he stifled a yawn.

"Waves of pure energy are being emitted from this young girl." Agent Hill told them as she gave a picture of the girl to Coulson to pass around. Agent Hill continued, "The mission is to immobilize her and bring her in for questioning because not only does she emit pure energy but she doesn't show up on a single one of our databases."

One of Agent Romanov's eyebrows quirked up, "No kidding." She said as she passed the photo of the girl to Barton.

"So where is she?" Coulson asked, slipping on his jacket.

"Time square, the streets are mostly empty but still try to be inconspicuous."

"When do we leave?" Romanov asked

"As soon as possible."

"Nice." Coulson said, standing up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes as the three got up and headed to their room to suit up.

Coulson checked his watch, 12:14 am. "Good Morning" He thought to himself as he straightened his tie and slipped his Taser into his belt holster.

* * *

When Andy opened her eyes she almost cried with joy. She turned in a 360 to take everything around her in. When she saw the first newspaper box she ran to it and read through the Plexiglas

**The New York Ti...**

That did the trick.

Her eyes widened and she practically laughed like a madwoman.

"I did it!" she yelled out into the empty streets of New York City, her voice echoing through out the seemingly empty alleyways. She jumped up and down and started to do a little happy dance.

Suddenly she stopped, her eyes sharpening as she scanned the area around her while her right hand twitched over towards a bulge in her pocket. Some of the streets were well lit by the brightly flashing billboards lining the buildings and to any normal person they would have thought that no one was out on Time Square but them and some cats.

Pft.

Andy isn't normal.

She sniffed the air and after a few seconds she faced West 45th street.

She stared out into the moonlit street. "Come on out. If you wanna talk, I'm all ears." She said casually to the dark street. She stood there for a while longer, until saying something that made her chuckle a bit.

"I don't bite."

A man's voice finally responded from the dark street. "What's your name and business here?"

"_Well the latter is a very complicated story." _she thought amusedly before saying calmly.

"Maybe if you and your two other friends come out of the dark and show yourself this _conversation_ of yours won't get messy."

"Is that a threat, Miss?" asked the voice just as calmly.

"It could be." Andy replied nonchalantly, smirking a bit as three figures slowly walked out of the were men, one of the men was buff and had something strung to his back, whereas the other man was skinny-ish that had a very important aura to him and carried no apparent weapon. The third of their party was a woman with long, curly, fiery red hair who looked very dangerous weapon or not.

Andy tensed a bit and looked at all of them, taking in their positions and began to form an escape strategy.

The skinnier man stepped up a little closer, "I'm Agent Coulson," he introduced, "that is Agent Barton," he said pointing to the buffer man, "and that is Agent Romanov." He finished, pointing to the dangerous looking woman. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" he asked pleasantly.

"My names Andy." She said cautiously "Just Andy." She stated again for emphasis. The four stood in awkward silence.

"_Well this wasn't exactly what I was expecting." _Coulson thought looking at the tattered girl up and down.

Andy registered his thoughts, and said suddenly looking directly at Coulson, "Then what were you expecting." She asked, genuinely confused, thinking that he had said what he thought out loud.

Coulson looked at her, taken aback. "Wha?"

Andy looked at him as if he were stupid, "You just said that this wasn't what you were expecting. What was it that you were expecting?" she questioned. She looked at the three dumfounded faces and began to grow impatient.

"_This isn't going anywhere."_ Andy thought, as her hand tightened in her pocket as she grabbed her wand.

Agent Romanov noticed this movement as did the other two and their hands immediately moved toward their weapons.

Andy's eyes darted quickly to and from the three young adults. "This is a question that should have been asked first, can I help you three with anything?"

Agent Romanov stepped up this time, "Yes," she said in a matter of fact tone, "We need you to come with us. If you cooperate there won't be any trouble." She finished her sentence by leveling a gun at her, Andy looked inside the barrel of the gun curiously, an eyebrow slightly raised.

Agent Romanov continued, unsure if the little girl understood what she had said, "Do you want to come the easy way or the hard way." She said, gun still aimed at the girl.

Andy stared down the barrel a little while longer before she saw a flicker of movement in the corner eye. She turned her head slightly to see Agent Barton on top of a restaurant aiming a bow and arrow at her. _"So that was what was on his back."_ She thought, now mildly concerned.

Her heart rate sped up a bit, the instinct to fight or flight took over her senses for a split-second.

"_Fight."_ She decided.

Andy tensed a bit more and she whipped out her wand.

The three adults looked at the girl as if she was crazy. Andy ignored the looks she was getting and said to Agent Romanov, "Sadly I don't like to cooperate." Andy smiled a bit, "I think you're going to have to take me the hard way Agent Romanov." Immediately sending a binding spell at Agent Barton, who was taken by surprise and fell of the building. Andy's eyes widened a bit and quickly conjured a mattress for him to land on.

Romanov's eyes widened as she took a quick glance at Barton, who was struggling against steel bonds on a king sized mattress. _"Who is she?" _Romanov thought as she dodged a streak of red light that was coming at her.

Andy processed her thoughts accidentally again, "I already told you." Andy chimed sending another binding spell at Romanov, "I'm Andy." and Romanov fell onto the ground legs locked together. Andy looked at her handy work and with that began to walk away.

"_Not too bad for a girl who can only conjure flames and bind peo—,"_ she stopped mid thought, as shocks of electricity coursed through her body. Her eyes widened a bit as her muscles spasmed and tensed. As she began to black out she grinned slightly as she saw Agent Coulson standing behind her holding a funny looking muggle wand. She gave out a single bark of laughter before crumpling to the ground.

_That was one hell of a welcome._

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**

**Review or be tased by Coulson **

**Question for you all: Should Teddy Lupin exist?**


	2. Interrogation and New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING :( Only Andy**

**;( sry if you had to wait for a long time.**

**:| at least it wasn't a month**

**XD ANYWAY!**

**Thank you for those who reviewed and followed and etc. this Fic. I really appreciate it XD. The reviews have made me really happy and I don't think that many people were tased by Coulson ;D**

**DISFRUTAR! (ENJOY! in Spanish)**

* * *

Nick Fury was a very angry man. He had received news an hour ago that the energy giving twelve year old girl had immobilized two of his best agents in a matter of seconds. "If it wasn't for Coulson, she would've escaped for sure." Fury thought angrily as he looked through the one way glass. According to Coulson, the girl's name is Andy and she is able to shoot chains and 'light beams' out of the wooden stick that they were now testing in the lab.

Observing her through the glass, she looked pretty bored. Her head was propped on her left arm and she was drawing invisible pictures on the metal table lazily with her finger in the best interrogation room SHEILD had.

She was free of any bonds what so ever because two SHEILD agents had tried and failed to put handcuffs on her. They had claimed that she would just slip them off again, "Like Houdini" they said.

Fury sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Andy had called their facility barbaric for chaining people up like animals. "Maybe if you ask people nicely, they'll cooperate with you more," She had told one of the agents arrogantly as he was leaving the room.

Fury unlocked the door of the interrogation room and pushed it open. Andy straightened up and placed her hands on her lap; she was eyeing him warily. Fury steeled his features.

"Let the interrogation begin." He thought, closing the door behind him roughly.

* * *

Andy was humming the tune of 'Dancing Like a Hippogriff' as she drew multiple runes on the metal table for the hell of it with her index finger. They had locked her in a small white room with fluorescent lights blaring down on her. One would think that she would be scared out of her mind in this situation.

Nope.

Andy was only a little scared about what they would do to her stuff. They had taken her wand, which was to some extent understandable seeing as she attacked their lot with it. But when she realized that they had taken her satchel and her cloak, she got a bit pissed off at who ever had taken her stuff.

"One does not simply take another's stuff," she thought angrily, "I mean honestly, who does that?" drawing the rune of ice unconsciously.

She glanced at the large mirror next to the door. Faintly, she could hear people chattering. The words, Director and Fury came up, as well as the words dangerous girl, which was popping up more frequently than most.

Who ever worked here was probably watching her through mirror right now. That was how it worked in the muggle films she use to watch with mum and dad.

She was about to whistle the second chorus when suddenly the door swung open.

On instinct, she sat up straighter and folded her hands on her lap. She looked towards the direction of the door tiredly as the so called Mr. Director Fury walked in with a clipboard.

Her mask was almost broken when she saw the man's face. "Merlin," she thought as her eyes widened slightly, "he looks just like Mad-Eye"

The man that walked in looked African American and he had an eye patch over his left eye. He looked very intimidating as he walked towards the table in long strides, his long leather jacket billowing behind him.

"Not only does he look like Mad-Eye," she thought as Fury sat down, "but he has the same wardrobe as Snape." She suppressed a snigger at the thought.

Andy steeled herself and looked at Fury straight on. "I'm guessing you're here to interrogate me? Huh." she said lazily, as she quirked an eyebrow up, challengingly.

Fury retaliated quickly, "Well, aren't you a little Sherlock Holmes." He was semi-shocked at her calm demeanor, but quickly recovered and cut to the chase.

"Let's start with the first question," Fury said, "your name, if you please."

Andy huffed, "I told your lot already, my name i Y." pronouncing each letter in her name longer to show emphasis.

Fury got annoyed, "Your full name then." he said.

Andy's eyes darkened and she mumbled something incoherent as she looked at the floor.

"Speak...up." he growled out through clenched teeth.

"Andromeda Nymphadora Lupin." she mumbled reluctantly, her eyes still looking at the floor.

"That's a rather unique name." Fury said as he wrote her name down the best he could. He smirked when he saw her hand clench into fists.

"Alright then, Miss Lupin." he smirked again as she flinched, "Your father's name."

"R. " she said, her eyes darkening even more

"Your father's full god damn name." Fury said, his eyebrows narrowing irritably.

"Remus John Lupin" she mumbled, still looking at the floor

"Your mother's full name." Fury said none to gently

"Nymphadora Amelia Tonks Lupin." she said, mumbling still.

"Where are you from?" Fury asked next.

Andy straightened a bit, "The UK."

"More specifically." Fury said, tapping the clip board with his pen.

It was Andy's turn to smirk, "The United Kingdom."

_"I'm gonna kill this girl."_ Fury thought. He was about to ask for a more specific answer when Andy suddenly scoffed.

"I'd like to see you try, old man." she said mockingly, relaxing in her chair a bit.

That caught Fury off guard. His eye bulged a bit. _"She didn't just..."_ he thought.

Andy was confused now as she processed his thoughts unconsciously, "Just what?" she asked curiously, absolutely none of the past aggression in her body language.

"You did." he breathed out.

"Did what?" Andy said slightly annoyed now crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh, read my mind." Fury answered her a bit dumbly.

Andy in turn became extremely excited but tried not to show it, _"Legimency at my age!"_ she thought excitedly. Then she smiled a bit out of her giddiness, _"Imma boss" she thought smugly, "I am THE BOSS!"_

Andy was snapped out of her mental celebration when Fury cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Oh right, he's here." Andy put on her best dumb face. "Mind reading, Pft. What the bloody hell have you been smoking?"

Fury didn't buy it, his eyes narrowed. "Why are you here?" Fury asked.

"Oh, you know...sight seeing..." Andy answered evasively.

"And your parents, where are they?" Fury asked, already anticipating the answer.

The temperature of the room dropped a bit.

Andy made to answer but instead looked at the table, unable to say anything. _"It's been four years now. Why are you crying?"_ she asked herself angrily, as her eyes began to water. "I think you already know that, why ask?" she asked shakily.

"Where are your parents?" Fury asked again, ignoring her silent plea.

_"Why?"_ She thought as tears were threatening to fall down her face.

"Where are your parents?"

_"WHY!?"_ Andy screamed in her head.

"Where..." Fury began again.

Something in Andy snapped, "SHUT UP!" she screamed and frost covered the metal table, crawling over Fury's right hand.

Fury's eye widened once again; he retracted his hand quickly and brushed off the ice hurriedly. It might've been ice, but it burned like fire.

Andy's eyes widened in shock and she took a couple deep breaths and the frost receded back into complete nothingness.

The two stared at each other for some time, until Andy spoke up, smiling sheepishly. "Um, Sorry about that. You sorta hit a touchy subject there."

Fury looked at her expectantly, and saw that her eyes had turned a feral gold.

Andy sighed and took a deep breath, "Me mum and dad are dead." she stated shakily. She closed her eyes, "They're dead." she stated again firmer than before.

Fury nodded his head looking down at the clipboard on his lap, "What are you?" Fury asked unconsciously. His eye widened a bit as he realized that he had voiced his thought out loud. When Andy didn't say anything he looked up to see what she was doing.

Andy's eyebrows were scrunched in concentration as she contemplated on what she was to tell the man before her.

"Could you elaborate please." she asked.

"Are you human?" Fury asked, her eyes began to soften back to the calm chocolate brown they were.

"Kinda." Andy said; she paused and thought a little more as she scratched the back of her head. She nodded her head, "Yep, I guess so. I'm half human, I guess." she said a bit bitterly.

"Are you a mutant?" Fury asked confidently, thinking that he knew what she was now.

"Nope." She answered.

Fury's confidence shattered. "Then what are you?" he asked, finally giving up on guessing.

Andy looked at him long and hard. _"To lie or not to lie."_ she thought, _"Or rather, to trust or not to trust."_ she contemplated. She could either break the first wizarding law or escape and apparate out of here, risking a splinch. _"Well, I'm not alive anymore in the ministries records, so what the hell. Go on and tell him Andy, he seems like an alright guy."_

Andy grinned at Fury as he looked at her expectantly, "Well you see Mr. Fury. Imma witch." and with that she conjured sparks to fly out of her fingertips.

Fury stared at the girl before her, completely dumbfounded. After a few seconds, he found his voice and said blankly, "Like magic and broomsticks."

Andy smirked, "Yeah, but I'm not hell bent on little girls that wear ruby slippers." she joked.

"Okay then," Fury said releasing a breath that he didn't even know he was holding, "Does anyone know your here in the US? Because I don't think you're really here to sight see."

"Oh, well aren't you unusually calm about this situation." she said, completely ignoring the question. "Do thing like this happen often?" she asked curiously.

"Answer the fricken question." Fury said angrily, acting perfectly fine now even after learning that the girl across from him was a witch. It was a bit of a stretch, even against all the out of the world thing that had already happened to him.

Andy sighed, "Fine, Mr. Grumpy Pants. To answer your emotionally sensitive question, No, almost every living soul who has ever known me, thinks I'm dead." she said cheerfully. "I'm not dead. But I faked my death." she added just as cheerfully. "However," she chuckled a bit darkly, "I think I'll tell you that story another day though."

Fury studied her for a moment. Her body language was laid back but when he looked got a good look at her eyes they told an entirely different story. They had a lost look to them and they looked very familiar. Then realization hit Fury hard in the face.

She was trying to find a place to belong.

He had seen that look in the eyes when he took in two of the best agents in SHEILD. So he decided on something that would change the course of Andy's life forever.

"Would you like to join SHEILD?" Fury asked suddenly out of the silence.

Andy choked on air and looked at Fury wide eyed. "What?"

"Do you. What to. Join. SHEILD?" Fury asked again mockingly; weaving his frost bitten fingers together and looked at her with somewhat less intensity.

"Hmmmm, well that depends." Andy said thoughtfully as she regained her composure, "What's the purpose of SHEILD? I mean, I didn't really enjoy it when your lot tried to jump me, or when they tried to handcuff me." then she glared at Fury, "But most importantly when your lot, Took. MY. Stuff."

"So that's why she was mad in the beginning." Fury thought

"No kidding," she muttered bitterly.

"Okay then heres the deal," Fury started, as a plan formed in his head. "If you say no, you leave with no trouble and all of your stuff." Fury began. "If you say yes, however, I take you to your stuff and then to your new room because SHEILD would become your new home. You will train and become stronger by our most skilled operatives." he concluded. "And yes, if you wanted to we will pay, just not that much. It all depends on your performance." Fury added as an afterthought; he looked at Andy. He offered a hand out shake.

Andy on the other hand, was staring at Fury with awe. She couldn't find her voice at all. How do you react to an offer like that? It was a package deal that was everything that she wanted in her new life coming to the US.

"Y-yes." she stuttered, and then the deal actually sunk in, "HELL TO THE BLOODY YES! Mr. Director Fury Sir, you have got yourself a deal!" as she took his hand and shook it vigorously. The frost bite plaguing Fury's hands slowly disappeared as she shook his hand.

When the frost bite feeling completely left his hands Andy stopped shaking them and smiled victoriously, "Sorry, do your hands feel better now?" she asked.

"Yeah, Thanks." Fury said rubbing his hand together.

"No, Thank you." Andy corrected as she walked to the door, "Now come on let's go get my stuff!" and she opened the door with easy.

"I don't think I should be surprised anymore." Fury said as he walked to door. "This way Agent Lupin."

* * *

Andy followed the director through a narrow hallway smiling widely. In the five seconds that Andy and Fury talked after getting out of the interrogation room she had figured out his first name. Fury in turn now wanted to wring her neck.

"Are we there yet Nikki?" Andy asked once again.

"Almost." he gritted through clenched teeth. They stopped in front a metal door and Fury punched one of the buttons violently. They waited a few second and Andy stared at the door curiously, her nose was almost touching the door when they opened up abruptly; Andy jumped back and startled Fury.

"Now what?" Fury asked irritably as he walked into the small box hidden behind the metal doors.

"What is this?" Andy asked eyes wide as she timidly touched the floor of the box with her foot.

Fury raised an eyebrow, "It's an elevator." he said.

"What's an alleviator?" she asked as she got onto her knees and patted the floor with her hand. Other agents who were passing through the hallways looked at her oddly before walking away.

Fury sighed, " An elevator, is a machine that brings people or things up and down any type of construction." he looked at her as she eyed the inside warily, "It's perfectly safe." he added.

Andy stared inside the elevator some more before rushing in with a smile on her face. "Okay." she said and she sat down on the floor.

Fury looked down at her as she hugged her knees to her chest and looked at him expectantly. Fury sighed and touched the button labeled Lab 2.

Andy practically squealed when she felt the elevator move upwards, causing Fury to jump and almost pull out his gun. He looked at Andy incredulously, "Sorry." she whispered, wide eyed.

When the doors opened to the lab, Andy immediately spotted her bag across the room and sighed in relief. Her relief quickly turned into annoyance when she saw the people in the lab touching her stuff. She shot out of the elevator and stopped in front of a man who was taking more stuff out of her bag.

The man fell back in shock and she snatched the bag out of his hands she stuck her tongue out at him as she looked around at all the people in the large white room with rather funny looking objects. _"Now were the hell is my wand?"_ she thought as she walked around the room eyeing everyone and everything in it.

Her eyes landed on a skinny brunette across the table she passed who was holding her wand and poking a fire with it completely oblivious of the fact that Andy was staring at her.

"The fuck you doing with my wand? It's not a fire poker you twit." Andy said as she addressed the brunette. The brunette looked up, clear insulted, "Excuse me?"

Andy stared at her blankly, "You're excused." she said dryly.

The brunette had stopped poking at the fire with the wand and was now looking at Fury with an expression that screamed _"If-you-don't-explain-now-we-talk-where-no-one-can-hear-you-scream."_

Fury looked at the brunette, clearly unfazed by her glare. "Agent Hill," he started, "I'd like to introduce you to our newest member, Andy N. Lupin. We're just here to retrieve her thing and then I'm going to lead her down to meet her mentors." the two adults looked at each other in silence, "Would you mind telling them to meet Agent Lupin and I at the brig, Agent Hill."

Agent Hill nodded her head curtly and put the wand down on the table. As the elevator door began to close she glanced at Andy warily, before the doors closed her off completely.

"Well isn't she absolutely charming." Andy said, sarcasm dripping from her lips as she snatched the wand from off the table. She turned around to face her scattered stuff. They had almost taken everything out; her supply of food, her 1-7 level textbooks, some of her clothes, heirlooms, and a great deal more.

Andy paused for a second as panic began to course through her, _"The picture."_ she thought frantically. She fell to her knees and began looking through her satchel and after her few seconds of panic she sighed in relief. She brought the picture up to her heart before stashing it in her pant pocket.

"Are you okay, Agent Lupin?" Fury asked from behind her.

Andy jumped in surprise, she had completely forgotten about her surroundings. "Oh. Yeah, I'm fine just, don't touch my stuff. Ever. And touching this photo is punishable by death, so no touch." she stood up and waved her wand twice, "Let's see if I can do this properly." she muttered, as her things began to clumsily rise and move towards her satchel.

When all her things were safely tucked away in her satchel she looked up at Fury who was now looking at her wand with an expression that made her a tad uneasy.

Andy cleared her throat, "I'm playing for your team now Mr. Fury Sir, there's no need to feel threatened in any form what so ever. Okay?"

Fury turned his head to look at her, "What else can you do?"

Andy smiled in pride, "I can do loads of cool things, however, as much as I'd love to show off I'm rather tired and it's been a long night for me, If you catch my drift." as she gestured towards her surroundings.

"I understand." Fury offered his hand, "To the brig?" as he waved his other hand towards the elevator.

Andy took his hand energetically and ran to the elevator, "To the brig!" she yelled as she passed the lab people, "Whatever the hell that is!"

* * *

**:D Soooo, what do you think? I think this chapter is longer than my first one so. BANZAI!**

**I'd like to thank siriusxoo who edited half of this fricken story. Commas are Santan's children, I swear.**

**Comment or get severe frost bite. Your choice.**

**O_o Choose wisely**


	3. New Mentors and Breakfast

**I'm starting to get tired of typing this again but, oh well **

** Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. ONLY ANDY. I don't have enough imagination to create so many wonderful characters.**

**JOUIR! (Enjoy! in French apparently)**

* * *

Andy ran towards the elevator, dragging Fury along behind her. Entering the elevator she let go of Fury's hand and sat down on the elevator floor with a rather loud thud.

Fury looked down at her amusedly before pushing the button labeled **The Brig**. The elevator moved downwards and Andy spoke up as she tentatively stood up, "So what's the brig?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see." Fury answered.

"Okay then. So who're gonna be my mentors?" Andy asked excitedly.

"You'll see." Fury answered again.

Andy huffed, "You're not very socially talkative Nikki."

All Fury did was scoff, as the elevator doors opened up to the brig.

Andy's eyes widened as she looked around. The brig was a large, dark room that was filed with busy people running around or sitting in front of bright screens that had shapes and numbers floating across it so fast that it made Andy dizzy as she looked on.

Fury lead her to a round table at the other end of the room, three people were already sitting around the table dozing off slightly.

When the three noticed Fury walking towards them they looked up and Andy gulped, _"Those are the people I fought earlier on."_ she thought nervously.

The three immediately looked at Andy and gave Fury looks that all in all said,_ "The-fuck-she-doing-here?"_

Andy cleared her throat, "Um. Hello! How do you do?" she asked as she slowly shuffled towards a corner.

The three didn't answer.

_"Right."_ she thought solemnly, _"Awk-ward."_

Romanov fidgeted a bit in her seat and Andy glanced over to her. Her eyes widened a bit, Romanov was sitting in a wheelchair with her legs stuck together.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she stepped towards her direction. "I'm so sorry! I guess I got a bit carried away back there in Time Square, huh?" and with that she walked towards Romanov, her wand drawn.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Romanov exclaimed.

"Oh hush." she muttered, "And hold still, do you want mobility back in your legs or not?"

Romanov looked at her uneasily and looked up at Fury who nodded his head reassuringly. Romanov looked back at Andy who was kneeling patiently on her side and nodded her head.

"Alrighty then," Andy said and tapped her wand on one of her legs and muttered something incoherent. Romanovs legs glowed faintly for a few seconds and everyone at the table looked closer to see what was happening. When the glow disappeared Romanov stood up and walked around to test them out.

"Thanks." she said after a while as she sat down in a normal chair.

"Not a problem." Andy said waving it off, "It was my fault anyway."

Then she looked to Barton, "Are you alright?" she asked, sincerely concerned.

Barton nodded, "Yeah, but you scared me half to death though."

"That's good." her eyes widened, "Not the half dead thing though that's not good, I mean that it's a good thing that you okay." she rambled.

Barton snorted, "It's okay. Breath."

Andy blushed, "Sorry."

Then Fury cleared his throat and motion for Andy to sit down. She sat as far away from Coulson as possible, as he was twirling his taser in his hand.

"Coulson, put that away now." Fury ordered sternly.

Coulson obeyed and smirked slightly at Andy. Realizing that he had taken out his taser on purpose made her do the most mature thing anyone her age would do, she stuck out her tongue.

"Can we get down to business, please." Fury asked irritably and all four faces looked up at him.

"What _is_ she?" Barton asked gesturing toward Andy's direction.

"You were all called here for a very particular task." he began, ignoring Barton's question. He addressed the three older agents, "Andy here," he said as he place both his hands behind the chair she was sitting on, "Is the now the newest addition to your elite group." Barton and Romanov both raise an eyebrow, "Therefore," Fury continued, "You three are now officially her mentors. You start training tomorrow morning."

An uproar began as soon as the last word left his lips.

"Why do we have to take care of her?" Barton asked

"Um."

"If I had known what she's capable of I could have taken her out." Romanov stated.

"Can I explain."

"She's only a child, why can't we just send her home?" Coulson asked.

Andy huffed "EXCUSE ME!" she yelled out finally.

The room fell silent and looked at her.

"Right, well to start, why don't you ask me those questions." she asked sarcastically, "Furthermore, I haven't got a home anymore. My parents have passed on and most of the people who know me think I'm dead." she started off coldly. The three agents were looking at her attentively so she went on, "And I may be a child but I've been through quite a lot of things, so I can take care of myself just fine." she looked at Fury to see if she should keep going. Fury nodded. "My name is Andromeda Nymphadora Lupin." she continued, "I'm sincerely sorry for acting stubborn back in Time Square, I only came to America to start over."

She turned towards Romanov and smirked, "And to comment on what you said just now; I don't know what you're capable of, but I'm pretty sure you don't even know a fourth of what I'm capable of, even if you saw me fight."

"What makes you so sure?" Romanov challenged.

"Because I'm one-hundred percent sure that you've never fought against anyone like me." Andy said smugly.

"Oh and what is that?" Romanov asked sarcastically, "An Alien?"

Andy laughed, "Not...even...close," she said as she wiped a tear away with the back of her hand.

"Mutant?" Barton asked.

"I still have no idea what that is, so, no." Andy answered. She was about to say witch, when Coulson said something that made her blood chill.

"Vampire?" he joked.

When Andy didn't answer all heads turned towards her.

"Agent Lupin?" Fury asked suspiciously, "Is something wrong?"

"Kinda," she said shakily, "Well, first off I'm a witch." she said to the three younger agents as she snapped her fingers causing flames to jump out like a lighter, making them jump.

Andy waved the flames off her fingers and stared at Fury guiltily, "But I have an itty bitty problem that I guess I should've told you about earlier."

"You're a vampire witch." Fury said blankly.

Andy scoffed, "Vampires don't exist."

"Well excuse me for having an open mind with all this going on." Fury retorted, "Anyways, what else are you?" he asked curiously.

"You're a witch?" Barton asked dumbly.

"Magic exists?" Romanov asked blankly.

Coulson was looking at Andy curiously.

"Uh." Andy began nervously, _"What if they reject you like back in England."_ she thought fearfully. "You know I think I should tell you tomorrow. It's a rather long story and I don't think I have it in me to tell you without sleeping in the middle of it." she said as she faked a yawn. She looked up at Fury and smiled sleepily, "Maybe it would be best if you just lead me to my room, so I can, How do you say? Hit the barn? Cow?" she thought for a moment, "Ah, hay! That's right, hit the hay." All four of the adults in the room looked at her blankly.

Fury sighed, "Tomorrow morning it is."

"Right!" Andy exclaimed; clapping her hands together as she stood up quickly, "I suppose one of you guys will take me to the dorms or whatever, right?"

"Right." Fury glanced at the three agent before walking away towards the center of the brig, "She's you three's problem now." he said smirking.

Andy looked at the agents in front of her warily.

Coulson stood up and walked towards the elevator, "Follow me." he said in monotone.

Romanov and Barton were inching away from Coulson when Andy called out to them, "Didn't he say that I was a problem for the three of you?"

"He did say that, didn't he." Coulson commented.

Romanov trudged towards the elevator mumbling something unintelligible in Russian with Barton following reluctantly behind her.

Coulson looked at Andy from inside the elevator, "Are you coming?" he asked, snapping Andy out of her train of thought.

Andy's eyes widened in embarrassment, she was still at the round table. "Yes. Sorry. Hold on." she stuttered as she kicked back the chair. She tried to walk towards the elevator calmly but tripped along the way, falling face first; a long string a colorful vocabulary escaped her lips causing everyone on the brig to look up and stare at her.

She stood up and brushed herself off, blushing madly she ran to the elevator. The moment she entered the elevator the doors snapped shut and the red emergency light turned on. She sunk to the floor with her back lean against the wall face in her hands.

After a couple of minutes someone was tapping her shoulder "That was an awesome first impression. Better than mine when I started." a voice said.

Andy lifted her head to see Barton crouched in front of her.

"You think so?" Andy asked tentatively.

"Definitely. Maybe I'll tell you the story one day. Would you like that?"

Andy nodded her head as her blush faded away, Barton glanced up at her head, "Then maybe I could tell you the story when mum and dad and I went exploring in the woods." she contemplated.

Barton smiled, "That would be nice." he glanced up at her head again, "Come on, stand up." he said as he stood up and held out his hand.

Andy took it gratefully, "Thank you." she said as she heaved herself up.

The emergency light flicker off and the elevator began to move down.

"Not a problem." he said.

There was a moment of silence and now everyone in the elevator was looking at her head.

"Is there something on my face?" Andy finally asked. Carding a hand thought her hair.

The elevator doors opened and they exited.

"There's nothing on your face-" Barton started before being interrupted by Romanov.

"Did you know your hair changes color?" Romanov asked.

"Tasha, you don't just ask people that." Barton murmured.

"What? It wasn't meant to be rude. What if she didn't know?" she defended.

Andy spoke up fingering her hair, "It's okay," she told Barton, "Color changing hair is weird, she has the right to be curious." she looked at Romanov, "I get it from my mom, she was a metamorphmagus. They can change their appearance by will." Andy scrunched up her face and her hair began to lengthen and curl, turning the exact shade of fiery red as Romanov's. Her facial features slightly sharpened. When she opened her eyes she was greeted with incredulous stares.

Romanov was the first to speak, "I...don't look like that."

Andy huffed, "I'm still practicing." she whined, as her facial features slowly returned to normal.

"So is that your special condition, being a Meat-morph? Coulson asked.

A plan quickly formed in Andy's head, "Call it Metamorph for short and yeah, in the wizarding world metamorphmagi are very rare and are sometimes looked down upon in society. I guess I should have just told all you that before."

There was a moment of awkward silence as they walked through the narrow hallway.

"I think it's cool." Romanov stated suddenly before walking ahead.

Andy smiled at her before tapping Coulson's shoulder, as they turned right onto a wider hallway, "Can we start over?" she asked as she sped up her pace to match his. She held out her hand, "My names Andromeda Nymphadora Lupin and I'm a witch."

Coulson looked at her hand before smiling slightly and taking it, "Philip Coulson."

"Can I call you Phil?"

"Can I call you Andy?"

Andy nodded her head.

"Then, yes."

Andy grinned, happy that they start anew. "So whats the names of them two?" she asked pointing her index finger at the two in front of them.

"Well Romanov's first name is Natasha and Barton's first name is Clint. Natasha was the newest addition here before you and they usually go on duo missions together."

"That's nice." Andy murmured as they stopped in front of a metal door.

"Is everything here made of metal?" she asked slightly annoyed as she knocked the door.

"Most of it." Coulson answered

Andy was humming in thought as Coulson swiped a card key through a slot next to the door. The door beeped twice and slid opened to a moderate sized bedroom complete with a work space, closet and bed.

Andy walked in and smiled broadly as she placed her satchel on the table at the back of the room and snapped off her traveling cloak to hang it on the chair. She looked at the three agents standing at the door, smiling wider than thought humanly possible while jumping up and down on the balls of her feet she bounced towards them.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." she squealed in childish glee as she hugged each one of the agent with every thank you. Clint was the only one who returned the hug, but Andy didn't care as she hugged the stiff Natasha and Phil.

When she finished hugging the three adults she looked around, thoughtful this time, before turning back to face the three at the door.

She walked back to the door, brows furrowed in thought, "Could you step in here for a bit and close the door?" she asked suddenly.

The three looked at her quizzically but filed in without question; Coulson swiping the key card again, locking the door.

Andy walked next to the door and knocked the door a few times, placing her ear onto the cool metal. The agents behind her looked over her shoulder to see want she was doing.

"What exactly are you do-" Coulson began.

"How much force can this door withstand and for how long?" Andy interrupted.

"What!?" all three of them asked at the same time.

"How much force can this door withstand and for how long?" she repeated irritably.

The three thought for a moment before Coulson spoke up, "A rhino could ram into this door and it wouldn't even leave a scratch."

Andy smiled in what seemed to be relief, "This is brilliant." she muttered. "Thanks." she said, looking at them as she sat on the bed. She patted her knees awkwardly, "I guess I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning or something, right?"

Coulson swiped open the door, "Right, Agent Romanov will be here to wake you up and bring you to your new uniform. Then we'll go to the training room to see what else you can do." As he was about to close the door he hesitated before saying, "Have a good night, Agent Lupin"

As the door closed, the last thing Coulson saw was her childish smile.

* * *

The three agent walked down the hall in awkward silence.

"So what do you think about her?" Clint and Natasha asked simultaneously.

Phil looked at the two amusedly and answered, "Well for starters, she's odd.-"

"Well yeah, she's a witch." Clint defended.

"Odd, isn't always a bad thing. You should've let me finish my sentence, no need to get defensive." Phil said.

"She has loads of potential if she starts now." Natasha commented, as they entered the elevator.

Phil hummed in agreement as he pushed the button to the training room.

After a few moments Clint spoke up.

"Do you really think, being a metamorphmagus was her secret?" He asked darkly as the elevator moved up.

"No." Natasha said bluntly.

"Definitely not." said Phil.

"Neither do I." Clint said.

The elevator door opened and Clint and Natasha walked out onto the training room. Phil stayed in the elevator and pressed the button for the brig.

"Well, we'll find out eventually." Natasha said, as she loaded two Glock 26's.

"Definitely." Coulson agreed and the elevator doors closed.

* * *

The next morning, at 5:00 am, Natasha was up and about and walking to Andy's new room with a couple fresh uniforms and an ID card. As she approached Andy's door she found that it was open and coming closer Natasha gasped.

The inside of the room looking nothing like it did when they had given it to her yesterday. The inside of her room was now a warm scarlet color with dashes of gold every now and then, the fluorescent light that were once up above had been replaced with candles that were lining three of the four walls, the last wall was lined with bookcases that were stuffed with books, on the floor some books were still piled in stacks all over the room. The worktable was the same but the plain old bed that was once in the far left corner of the room was now a single, wood, four poster bed with a scarlet blanket and SHEILD's white pillows."

"All of this and she keeps SHEILD's pillows." Natasha thought as she walked into the room, "Agent Lupin?" she called out.

No answer.

Natasha shrugged and placed the uniforms and ID card on the bed before looking around curiously.

On the work table there were pieces of paper scattered across it with numbers and symbols that even she didn't understand.

Natasha in turn, quickly whipped out a mini camera and took a few shots of the paperwork before stowing it away.

As she looked on, she spotted a collage of pictures on the wall next to the bed, she moved closer and to her surprise they were moving.

Some of them were photos of two older boys and girl with a younger, care free looking Andy, sporting an array of colorful hair, waving and joking around on camera. Other photos had Andy with other children running and playing in what appeared to be a school and a village.

One picture however, caught Natasha's eye.

Natasha stopped moving around and took a good look at this one. It was framed and was placed on the bed side. Three people were waving at the camera, one was a man and the other a woman. The man was older and tall with flecks of gray peppering his sandy brown hair with two scars marring his smiling face, he looked to be in his late forties, but looking into his brown eyes Natasha saw youth. The woman was almost the exact opposite of the man, she was younger and had short, bright pink hair and a beautiful heart shaped face, however she was smiling just as much.

The two were standing together smiling and waving at the camera on a beach but there was someone on the mans shoulders. It was a toddler, around three or four years old, waving gleefully at the camera with one hand and her other hand in her mouth. Her hair was changing color every few seconds and she was laughing happily.

"Andy?" Natasha thought curiously, as she put the photo down.

"Now if I could only find her." Natasha muttered, scooping up the uniforms and ID before walking out of the room trying to piece together the history of SHEILD's new member.

* * *

Natasha managed to find Andy in the mess hall and surprisingly enough, it wasn't that hard.

Other agents that walked past her to the stairs were chattering about an amazing girl making food in the mess hall.

Huh. Isn't that odd.

Natasha stalked to the mess hall, clearly irritated, and pushed open the door.

Natasha stared.

Never in the years she had worked in SHEILD, had the mess hall been this crowded. Agents were lined in single file, actually waiting for the food being served.

Natasha looked around the mess to see what they were waiting for and saw not the regular mystery meat, but omelets, french toast, waffles and assorted other.

She soon spotted Clint and Phil eating omelets and walked over to them.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked pleadingly.

Clint and Phil looked up from their omelets, smiling genuinely.

"Andy." they stated simply before diving back into their breakfast.

Sighing, Natasha put the uniforms and ID next to Clint. "Lose this and die." she stated coldly as she stalked towards the kitchen.

When Natasha entered the kitchen she spotted Andy near the sink chopping onions and was almost hit with a flying pot of soup.

"What the-!"

Andy stopped chopping and turned around, smiling, "Good morning Miss Romanov!" she greeted in a sing-song voice as she washed her hands and dried them with a towel.

"Sit and get yourself comfy." she said pointing to the small table in the corner of the room. Before Natasha could protest Andy ran around to the stove, dodging flying plates of food expertly with her long blue hair flowing behind her in a ponytail.

Natasha looked around a bit awkwardly before finally sitting on the chair of the small table.

Andy came back around holding a steaming bowl and handed it to her, "Soup?" she offered. "You seem, like everyone else on this ship, that you haven't eaten a proper meal in a while." she reasoned.

Natasha looked at the soup suspiciously.

Andy smiled, "I haven't poisoned the soup or anything."

Natasha looked at the soup warily, but picked up the spoons and took a sip. And another. And another.

Andy giggled, "You want bread with that Miss Romanov?"

Natasha almost blushed but held it in, "Yes please." she mumbled.

Smiling again, Andy went back to the kitchen and sent over a few pieces of bread on a plate with a few well concentrated waves of her wand.

"I'll be done soon, Miss Romanov. Just give me few minutes to serve the rest of them." she called over her shoulder as she handed another agent waffles and coffee.

"Thank you." the agent mumbled as she bustling away.

"Your welcome." Andy called out before calling up the next in line.

The next agent in line stepped forward.

"Good morning! What would you like for breakfast?" Andy started cheerily.

"One cup of coffee please." a female voice said.

Andy looked up and her eyes widened, "Miss Hill, how do you do?"

Agent Hill was clearly taken aback by Andy's change in attitude, but answered, "Fine, thanks."

Andy smiled shyly as she took out a coffee cup, "I'd like to say I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday." she started, as she added one and a half spoons of instant coffee. "It was a long day and I was a bit cranky after the interrogation." she continued as she added two and a quarter spoons of sugar. "And I would appreciate it," she went on as she poured hot water into the mug. "if you would allow me to start over." she finished, adding a dash of half and half.

"Here." Andy said, gesturing to the cup in front of her.

Hill took the cup and took a sip, her eyes widened and she gave out a tiny sigh of content.

"Good?" Andy asked.

"Perfect." Hill sighed, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Andy said softly, smiling as she watched Agent Hill walk out of the mess hall.

Waving in the next in line, Andy finished off the last of the customers with a genuine smile.

Washing up Andy walked back to Romanov, who had just finish up the last of her soup and bread and was now washing her hands.

Andy spoke up from behind her, "Did you come here to talk to me or something?" she asked curiously. "I didn't really let you talk when you entered." waving her wand once and muttered something in Latin, making the pots and pans she used to wash themselves.

"Yeah, we were supposed to go up to the gym about an hour ago." Natasha said, "But it doesn't matter we can go now, your uniforms and your new ID card are outside. Let's go get them." she said as she turned off the water.

"Okey dokey." Andy chimed and the two agents walked out the kitchen door.

* * *

**Hmmmmmm, what do you think Andy really is? O_o **

**-_- Personally I think I made it quite obvious, but whatever!**

**Please review! There are more reviews, favorites, etc. than I was actually expecting so thanks a ton to those who did. **

**Omelets made by Andy for all of you!**

**I WUV YOU ALL VERY VERY MUCH!**


	4. Long Time, No See

**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SOOOO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!**

**THIS IS DIRECTED TO THOSE OF YOU READERS THAT HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING ME.**

**I won't let this happen again. I promise.**

**This chapter was a bitch to write.**

**And it's shit short too, T_T . I hate myself. I shouldn't have the right to make Fan Fiction.**

**Anyways..**

**(Clears Throat)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ONLY ANDY**

**NJUTA (Enjoy in Swedish. If its not please tell me.)**

* * *

"Change." Natasha ordered Andy, shoving her into the locker room with her uniform.

She turned to Clint and Phil, "Let's start warming up." she said, and off they went.

* * *

Andy changed in the cold and empty locker room, muttering in frustration as she fiddled with the zipper of her new and rather tight uniform.

She hummed in triumph when the now deemed 'Zipper of Satan's Favorite Jumper' gave out. Zipping up the suit, she looked at the mirror and sighed as she began altering her facial features; pointy nose, fat nose, doe eyes and small eyes in an array of colors, bushy eyebrows, no eyebrows.

As she kept changing her facial features, a stray memory caused her to stop short.

* * *

_Andy was in her secret hide out, trying to calm down as tears formed around her eyes. She was talking to her friends Flora and Fauna, as they tried to comfort her, behind Uncle Mitchell's Deli when she heard her parent's voices._

_"Andy!" she heard her mum's voice call frantically._

_"Dora, calm down; we'll find her." her Papa's voice responded soothingly._

_"Mummy? Papa?" she thought, wiping tears off her face before saying good bye to Flora and Fauna and crawling out of her hiding spot, entering Mitchell's deli through the back_ _door._

_Uncle Mitchell was one of her family friends and he had a condition like herself and Papa. He was tall and muscular with a rough Scott's accent making him appear as an intimidating figure, but in reality he had a heart as soft as cloud cotton. He always gave her free chocolate whenever she stopped by and gave her family discounts for groceries._

_When she entered into the deli area Mitch turned towards her direction and smiled softly, "Hey there. Do you feel a little better now?" he said as he crouched to her level._

_Andy nodded her head once before hugging him quickly and pecking him on the cheek, "Flora and Fauna say 'Hi'." she mumbled._

_Mitchell looked at her oddly for a split second, before understanding, "Tell 'em that I say hi back, alright?" he said as she stood up smiling._

_"Now I think we should go see to your parents." he said solemnly as he held out his hand._

_Andy took his hand and nodded as she let him lead the way._

_When Mitch opened the front door of the deli, Andy immediately heard her mum, "Andy!"_

_She was then smothered by two pairs of arms._

_"Merlin, Mitch. Why didn't you call us." her mum mumbled into Andy's shoulder._

_"She didn't want me to." he said simply._

_Her father's head shot up to look at Mitch, "What? Why?"_

_Mitch raised his hands up in surrender, "She's your daughter, why don't you ask her?" he said, giving a quick wink to Andy before going back into the deli._

_"I'm sorry for worrying you guys." Andy mumbled when her parents stood up. She looked down at her feet in a failed attempt to hide her face._

_"Andy," her papa said softly, "what happened?"_

_Andy still looked down at the ground, "Can we go home first?" she said pleadingly._

_Both her parents sighed, each taking one of their daughters hands before walking home._

_When they got home, Andy let go of their hands and sat down on one of the living room sofas, swinging her tiny legs as they hovered above the floor._

_Her parents sat next to her looking at her worriedly, "Andy, honey. What's wrong?" her mum asked._

_Andy pouted, trying to hold back tears. She took a deep breath, "I tried making some new friends today down in at the village today like you guys wanted." she started. "And I tried, I really did. But one of the boys saw me morph into how I really look and recognized me from the Prophet cause of last month when I got to go to work with daddy to meet Harry." she chattered on as a couple tear drops trailed down her cheeks. "After that, some of them ran away b-but the ones that didn't thought it would be f-f-fun to chase me around the village with fake swords and wands." Her bottom lip began to tremble, "M-maybe it was meant to be. I mean I'm already h-happy with you two, and Uncle Moody, and M-mister Hagrid, and I really happy that I went to Hogwarts with you papa, because I wouldn't have met Harry and Hermione and Ron and Mister Severus." she turned to look at her papa and her eyes widened as her tears began to stop. The look on his face was pained, self disgust clear in his features._

_Her mummy looked at him as well, "Remus-" she began soothingly._

_"Papa?" Andy asked at the same time._

_He looked down at her with a failed attempt of a smile on his face._

_The tears that were falling down her face had stopped completely now and she looked up at her papa with her eyebrows knit together, "I don't blame you, I've never blamed you for what I am." she said smiling a bit, "And besides I have some friends and when I'm alone, I've got Flora and Fauna to talk to."_

_Andy searched her papa's face for any change in emotion._

_Nothing._

_Andy frowned as her light blue hair turned red. "Mummy's already told you, but I'm gonna have to tell you again, apparently." she said, clearly upset. "I do not care, mummy doesn't care and anyone who matters do not care." she said with more seriousness and maturity than a normal five year old should have._

_She looked at her papa's face long and hard only to be surprised by him grinning mischievously. He stood up quickly and picked her up, swinging her around. Her mum laughed in the background as Andy giggled madly._

_When her papa put her down, he said, "Then why did you let them get to you?"_

_Andy looked up at him, confusion evident on her face. She looked around to her mum, asking her silently. Her mum smiled and shrugged playfully._

_Huffing in annoyance, Andy turned back to her papa shrugging her shoulders just like her mum did._

_He smiled and picked her up again and taking her mum's hand, as he led them upstairs to the bedroom. He placed Andy in front of the mirror and nudged her towards it, "Relax your features just as your mother taught you." he said gently._

_She obeyed as she cleared her mind and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out._

_She felt the tingle in her scalp and the funny tickling over her face._

_Her papa smiled "Now look at the mirror, what do you see?" He asked._

_Frowning, Andy looked at the mirror, "I don't know." she said after a while, "Me, I guess. Just plain old me. Andy."_

_Her papa smiled again, "That's exactly right." he said, as he picked her up in one arm and took mums hand in his other, "And if the people out there can't handle that then that just means that they don't deserve you. Do you remember what Miss Lovegood said before we left Hogwarts?"_

_Andy nodded, "Be who you are and say what you feel 'cause those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind." she quoted._

_Then it dawned on her, "Oh." she said, lamely._

_Both her parents smiled at there child's realization. Her went to her papas side._

_"Don't be afraid to trust people in the future, show them who you are." her mum said, as she pecked her cheek._

_Her papa kissed her forehead._

_"Be Andy." they said together._

* * *

A sharp knock on the door jolted Andy out of her memory. "How long are you gonna be in there?" she heard Clint's voice through the door, "Natasha is trying to kill us, she really worked up about you because you compromised her-"

"Barton, get back here!" Andy heard Natasha bark.

"Okay, okay. Just hurry up in there, Andy." he said pleadingly.

"Sorry, I'll be out in a minute." Andy called out, hopefully loud enough for him to hear.

Andy looked back at the mirror and closed her eyes.

Breath in. Breath out.

Andy opened her eyes and saw her reflection.

"Long time, no see Andy." she murmured to herself, smiling slightly.

Walking to the door, she took a breath before pushing open the locker room door.

* * *

**I am a bad person.**

**I really am.**

**And it's a damn shame.**

**I'm gonna try to promise a chapter very two weeks, maybe if I'm lucky, one week. (Which by the way if that actually happens it would a god damn miracle.)**

**Im really really REALLY FRICKEN SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME T.T**

**I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU GUYS, THOSE WOULD ARE GIVING ME AND MY FIC A CHANCE. MWAH MWAH MWAH (kisses)**

**(Clears throat awkwardly) Any ways thanks a ton**

**BYE!**


	5. Truth

**HAHAAAA! I believe I have redeemed myself, no? **

**I really love this chapter, I got a funny shiver in my heart or whatever's in there while writing this. **

**XD IT WAS WEIRD AS HELL!**

**TEEHEE**

**(Clears throat) **

**Anywho**

**I hope you like it, if you do, please COMMENT.**

**However, if you LOVE IT, Comment and if your new to me. **

**Ummmm, I don't know.**

**You could...favorite me.**

**(Hint hint, wink wink) :) **

**If you don't like this story please tell me what's wrong with this sorry excuse of a story so I can make better of it.**

**-_- but if it's inappropriate, I will call over, My Uncle Clint, Aunt Romanov and Andy to hunt you down and do very bad things to you.**

**XD Jk Jk, do whatever you what. I don't give a shit. XD**

**If you like my work you should read siriusxoo story; Laugh at him, fight for him , love him. It very good and very fast.**

**Any ways.**

**Here we go...**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?NOTHING! **

**ONLY ANDY, AWESOME AWESOME ANDY :P teehee**

**GODERE! (Enjoy in Italian)**

* * *

Andy walked into the training room, attempting to comb her hair with her finger. "Hmmm, metal walls. Shocker." she thought, irritably.

The training room was split into five areas; a shooting range, weights/punching bags, wall/rope climbing, close hand to hand combat, and using assorted weapons and household objects.

"I am going to have a LOT of fun here." Andy thought excitedly, as she spotted her three mentors near the close combat area.

She tentatively walked closer to them; the moment she got there Natasha flipped Clint onto his back.

"Holy Shit!" Andy exclaimed, running to Clint, "Merlin, are you okay?!" she said crouching down to his level.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, this happens everyday. S'no big deal-" Clint paused and looked up at Andy, before flipping her onto her back, holding her down by the throat with his forearm.

"What the hell?" Andy shouted, "I only asked if you were okay."

Clint looked at her quizzically for a moment before relaxing his grip, "Agent Lupin?" he asked.

Andy rolled her eyes, "Call me Andy." she said irritably, "And yes, I am the little girl who served you the garden omelet earlier this morning." she added, changing her hair pink.

Clint released his hold on Andy sheepishly.

Andy smiled mischievously as she turned her hair back normal. "I wonder how you managed to flip me onto my back like that in such and odd position." she wondered aloud, putting on her dumb face.

Clint crouched down next to her. "We'll teach you stuff like th-" he began, only to be caught off guard by Andy flipping him exactly like he did.

Silence.

"H-how did you do that?" Natasha said.

Andy shrugged sheepishly, "Me mum was an auror."

She was given three very odd looks.

Realization hit her like a brick wall. "Ah." Palm meet face, face meet palm.

"Yeah, I got to teach you the vocabulary words that we have that you muggles don't." she started to explain.

"Muggles?" Coulson asked quizzically.

"We!?" Clint said at the same time.

"Yeah. You have a lot to learn about me." she gave out an exaggerated sigh.

"Anyways, yeah. Muggles are non-magic folk, like you lot." she said pointing to Phil, "Aurors are like strong arsed police personnel, like you guys." she said pointing to Natasha, "And yes, there are more witches and wizards then just me. There's actually whole communities of them internationally." She stopped in thought for a moment, "Actually that was suppose to be what I wanted to do first, find the wizarding community here, or maybe take a look at the Salem Institute or something, I heard that it was a relatively good school." Andy frowned, "Probably not as good as Hogwarts though." she said longingly.

She looked up at their faces, they were horrified, "They don't want anything to do with you." she said hurriedly. "They are not a threat to mug- you guys. I mean there was a war about four years ago cause a snake face dark lord with a megalomaniac ego wanted to take over the world, but he's dead now. He didn't even reach out of Britain, the poor bastard. May he burn in hell for all eternity."

"Didn't your parents..." Natasha trailed off, clearly guilty about what she just said.

Andy's expression darkened a bit, "Yes, they fought in the war, and they died fighting in it... having the life suck right out of...them." Andy's eyebrows furrowed as memories began to cloud her mind;

_Watching them trying to hold hands._

"Andy?"

_Lestrange and Dolohovo grinning in triumph as they both fired killing curses at her parents._

"Andy!?"

_Hand intertwined together as they fell to the ground._

"She's showing signs of trauma; call a medic!"

_Lestrange laughed and ran away dancing, however Dolohov walked up to her daddy, wearing that god damn smirk on his face as he kicked her daddy's corpse._

_"Stop" little Andy whispered._

_He kept kicking._

_Andy's eyes turned a feral yellow, as she took over._

_"Didn't you hear her, Dolohov? She said, STOP!" a voice unlike her own, a more menacing voice then innocent Andy could ever muster yelled out tauntingly._

_Everything went black._

Andy gasped, shooting straight up.

"Mother fucker!" she heard Clint yell out.

Stars clouded Andy's vision, "Ouch." she mumbled, rubbing her forehead.

"Are you okay, Andy?" she heard Natasha ask.

"Oh yeah. Doing great. Peachy even." she said sarcastically, as her eyes flashed yellow.

Natasha stepped back defensively.

"Sorry." Andy mumbled, as she rubbed her eyes.

"Uh. If you don't mind me asking, what the hell happened just now!?" Clint asked, rubbing his forehead.

Andy laughed a bit madly, "I'm sorry," she began through fits of laughter, "You h-have to ex-excuse me." Her laughs began to turn into whimpers of pain, "I-I-I'm not m-myself r-right now." Then her whimpers of pain became sobs.

The three mentors standing above her, stood there awkwardly looking down at the young girl with looks of understanding.

Clint and Phil stood in shock when they saw Natasha, of all people, crouch down and cradle the little girl in her arms.

"Hey. Shh, shh, shhhh. It's okay, you're okay. Right?" she murmured into Andy's ear.

"You must either think I-I'm a crackhead or a weakling." Andy mumbled bitterly into Natasha's neck, as her tears began to slow.

"Not at the slightest, you're just a child with a too big of a burden on your back." Natasha mumbled soothingly.

Andy became silent.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Natasha asked.

"Does it help?" Andy asked cautiously.

Natasha looked up at Clint for a split second, smiling slightly, "It's changed the course of many different lives, for the better. I would know." she said.

Andy looked up at her, eyebrows knit together for a moment before relaxing entirely. "And then after that, we can finally get to training." she said, quickly hugging Natasha.

Carefully extracting herself off of her, Andy sat down properly on the close combat matting. "You two might wanna sit down then." she said shakily to Clint and Phil. "Cause it's a long, sad story with a bitter ending."

* * *

Clint cleared his throat.

"Sorry about pining you." He said, as he sat down on the matting. "You just look nothing like how you did before. I mean," he waved at all of her, "Seriously!?"

Andy cleared her throat. "Then for starters, this is how I really look." she said, twirling her long sandy brown hair as she blushed.

Before, she had walked around in public with a plain, round, cherub like, baby face. She made herself short in height, with long jet black hair, and dark chocolate eyes, making her effectively invisible.

But in reality...

Andy had a face with sharp features, kind of like a pixie, but it was heart shaped just like her mum's. She had long, sandy, brown hair just like her dad's, that curled slightly at the end. She was fairly tall for her age , about 5'1, clear to anyone that had know her parents that she had inherited her dad's height. But it was her eyes that were most beautiful. Her eyes were dark brown with a thin circle of gold wrapped around the pupil.

"Yeah, some people say I take from my dad, when others say that I take after me mum." She took out here wand and concentrated hard, "Accio Family Picture." she said, "Accio Group Picture."

The three adults looked at her oddly, "This'll take a minute or two. I just hope they doesn't hit anyone on the way here." she said.

Andy looked at the three for a second, "So I wasn't really sleeping for all that time last morning, I don't sleep that much." she said suddenly.

"Just because we're 'muggles', doesn't mean we're stupid." Phil grumbled irritably.

Andy giggled slightly, "You three are definitely not stupid." she said sincerely. "In fact you three and Mr. Nikki are not like normal muggles. You're different, you have... Something in you that others don't, a fire of some sort." she went on.

Silence issued between the four for a moment.

So what are we waiting for exactly?" Clint asked.

"Some pictures of mine," Andy began, her eyes widened. "Duck!"

She exclaimed.

"Wha-?!" Clint was cut short as two picture frames crashed into the back of his head.

"Merlin! Are you okay!" Andy exclaimed, "I'm so sorry I should have just concentrated on where they were going. Clint? Can you here me? Clint?"

"I'm fine. Fine. And I think I found your pictures." he grumbled, massaging his head as he handed the picture to her.

Andy took them sheepishly, "Thanks." she said. "Um, so like I told you before," she said hurriedly as she fumbled with the photos, "I didn't spend all of my time sleeping. I was thinking, that if I'm gonna be working SHEILD, particularly you three I should at least be truthful with you three." She looked down at the photos happily, "So these photos are-"

"Agent Lupin." a voice boomed from the doorway.

"Mr. Nikki!" Andy exclaimed happily.

"Why the hell did I get hit by mini picture frames." he demanded, holding an ice pack to his face as he stalked towards them.

"Heh, sorry about that." she said rubbing the back of her neck.

Fury looked at her before whipping out his gun.

"Merlin, not this crap again." Andy growled out, whipping out her wand in defense.

Fury studied her for a bit, "Agent Lupin?" he asked quizzically.

Andy rolled her eyes, "It's-"

"It's Andy." Clint, Natasha and Phil butted in awkwards

"Thank you! At least you people got it." she said as she sent a disarming spell at Fury.

Andy caught the gun in her left hand, stashed her wand and aimed the newly acquired weapon at Fury, "I've always wanted to do this." she said.

Natasha, Clint and Phil aimed their weapons at her.

"Andromeda what are you doing?" Natasha asked icily.

Andy started laughing, "Calm down. I just always wanted to do something like this. And after what happened a few minutes ago, I really think I need this." she said, as she loaded the gun.

Three clicks sounded from her three mentors weapons.

Andy cleared her throat, and changed her appearance into that of a mans.

Phil processed her facial features before lowering his weapon a bit, "You've got to be kidding me." he said, shaking his head.

"The names Bond," Andy said in a mans voice, "James Bond."

Andy 'Bond' turned swiftly and aimed at one of the targets behind her before pulling the trigger.

Andy ran over to it, changing her look back to normal in the process and pouted. "This close." she exclaimed, "This close." she repeated showing something close to an inch with her index finger and thumb.

"Don't ever do that again Andy, or next time I might shoot you." Clint said between laughs.

Natasha cleared her throat, "Sad and bitter story. Ring any bells?"

Andy's eyes widened "Right, well now that Nikki's here I can tell you." She said, walking back to the mats and sitting down.

The rest of them sat down.

Andy picked up the two pictures frames, "Um, right. Well Nikki, this is how I really look. And I'm sure these three told you that I'm a Metamorphmagus, right?"

Fury nodded.

Andy smiled sadly, "Well these are my parents." she said, handing over one of the photos that was on her bedside to the four adults sitting with her.

"There was a war about four years ago and my parents were part of a secret organization called The Order of the Pheonix to bring the opposing organization down, who were called Death Eaters." she started. "Some of our family friends died even before the war either being tortured into madness or to death, not that it mattered to the Death Eaters. Oh no, they found that fun as hell." She mutter bitterly, "My parents joined immediately when the dark forces slowly began rising to power, thinking nothing for their own well being, but for me. So I and many others could have a better life in the near future." Andy took a deep breath and let out a breathy laugh, "It was already hard for me dad and I to be treated normally in the community." she said, "And before you say anything," She added quickly, seeing the questioning looks she got from the adults. "I'll be getting to that point later. Anyways, I had three really great friends, they were nine years older then me but we were like siblings. They taught me to accept kindness, because me being what I was, was surrounded by many stupid, prejudice people. I mean just think about it, a five year old, surrounded, practically drowning in rotten shit like that. How would she turn out. I mean I didn't turn out that bad, I wasn't a hermit, I had some friends and parents who loved me to death." she smiled genuinely as she continued talking, "But anyways, my friends weren't like that, they were so kind to me and they stood up to the bullies and talked to me when my parents were in a meeting." she expression darkened a bit, "But one of them always thought that everything that was happening was all his fault. That everyone was risking there neck, because of him. Cause in the wizarding world, he was something like a savior." she looked at the faces of he adults next to her, "Don't ask, if you wanna know I think someone's making some books on him. His story is even longer then mine. I'd probably cover, seven to eight books. Anyways, where were we?"

Fury cleared his throat, "The War, your parents, your savior of a friend."

Andy hummed, "Yep, there we go. So my parents and the group of assorted others of The Order of the Pheonix, valiantly fought for us, the next generation four years ago." she looked down at her lap. "Many people died." she said, holding out the other photo of a group of people sharing drinks in a dingy looking house, talking and laughing; to the four adults. "Remember, just a few moments ago I freaked out?" she ask hollowly looking at her three mentors. "I was reliving the memory of watching my parents fall to the ground in battle while clutching each others hands. Watching my great aunt kill me mum, laugh and then dance away singing, and then watch me dads killer, kick his corpse." she caught her breath and looked at the four adults who were trying to suppress their looks of disgust. Tears began forming in her eyes. "He kept kicking him and something began to burn in my chest." she said, unconsciously clawing at her heart, "I kept pleading softly for him to stop," tears were falling down her cheeks.

Natasha noticed the far away look in her eyes grow as she kept talking.

"The burning in my chest grew and my vision got all fuzzy." she said, squinting a bit through all her tears.

"Then I fainted, and she took over." Andy whispered swaying a bit.

Natasha grabbed Andy's shoulders before the toung girl fell over and shook hard, "Andy!" she yelled in her face.

Andy snapped out of her trance, "She killed him." she gasped out. She blinked and shook her head, wiping away her tears as if nothing happened, "No that's not right, we killed him. I egged her on, while she did the dirty work." she muttered before shivering violently, "She's scary." she mumbled.

"Who's she." Fury asked suspiciously.

"Her of course." Andy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Fury gave her a look that probably wondered why he let her join, "Who is her?" he asked patiently.

"Me." she said solemnly.

"So you did kill him?" He asked.

Andy groaned and clutched her head, "This is so hard to explain to muggles."

"Muggles?" Fury asked quizzically.

Andy groaned again.

"She'll explain later." Clint said, before tentatively putting a comforting hand on Andy's shoulder, "Hey, Andy can you just tell us?" he asked.

"When you talk to me, you talk to her. She talks to me, I talk to her. But people rarely ever see her. But when one does see her I have learned that if you do." she looked at the adults around her, "You should run very far away."

"What are you talking about?" Fury asked pleadingly.

"I am her, she is me." she said, trying to avoid answering fully.

"Andy, just tell us normally." Phil said.

Andy looked up at him and pouted, "Please don't hate me." she whispered.

"We won't, if anything we'll try to help you." he said soothingly.

Andy looked up at him hopefully, "Really?"

Phil nodded.

"Can you tell us now?" Fury said irritably.

Andy sat up straight and cleared her throat, "Me mother and I are Metamorphmagi, you know that already." she said, as she changed her hair color. "But me dad and I are werewolves." she said, as her eyes began swimming with feral gold. "Do you know what a werewolf is?" she asked pleadingly.

The four adults all nodded silently.

"Please don't hate me like everybody else did, you people are better than that, I know you are." she begged quietly.

"Why are you so worried?" Clint asked.

Andy looked at the older man incredulously, "Why do you think I left."

"Well what did they do to you?" he asked simply.

Andy let out a bark of laughter, "What did they do to most of the African Americans here a few years back?" she asked mockingly.

Andy sat up straighter, "I don't blame them though." she said looking at the four adult solemnly , "It's natural instinct, for a large group of people, whom are all the 'same' in a manner of speaking," she reasoned, "to become afraid of a smaller more diverse set of people." she stopped for a moment. "It's a hell of a challenge though," she said, looking down at the floor guiltily, "to not let them get to you in a negative way. Some innocent, good hearted werewolves all around Britain, fought with the dark forces in the war because they couldn't take it any more; the prejudice, the hate, the disgust, the fear. The leader of the dark forces, let's call him snake faced git to lighten the atmosphere."

She got a couple chuckles, she cracked a smile, "Snake faced git promised them all equality, if they fought along side him. I have to hand it to him though he was one clever bastard, he played his cards almost picture perfect. Thank Merlin he was an incompetent arse headed idiot." she said chuckling lightly.

Fury raised an eyebrow, "Did you fight along side him?"

* * *

Fury discovered that saying or thinking anything in that range of idiocy is not the right think to do.

After a couple minutes Andy was sitting back down on her unofficial spot on the mat, fuming with smoke actually coming out of her ears and Mr. Nikki, rubbing the back of his head, which was now sporting three or four family picture frame width looking bruises.

Andy's three mentor were looking at him with looks of disapproval.

"You know you deserved that, don't you?" Phil asked.

Nikki nodded, "Why do you think I didn't fight back?" he grumbled irritably.

Phil held his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey, at least now you know what not to say in the near future."

The throbbing in the back of Nikki's head stopped suddenly.

"You're still going to let me stay here, even with the knowledge of me being a savage, blood lustful beast of the moon?" Andy said sounding mildly conflict.

"Well yeah, its not like you ever did anything bad to us. Besides yesterday when we first met." Clint said in slight confusion.

"So far I already find you to be a very endearing... friend." Natasha said stiffly, cracking a microscopic smile.

"Your seem like a very wonderful person Andy." Phil said smiling genuinely.

Andy was lost for words, "Th-thank you." she stuttered.

"If we're done here," Nikki butted in. "I trust that you four will finally get to training?"

Andy nodded her head violently, "Of course, right on it, right away Mr. Nikki." she babbled.

Phil chuckled.

Andy cleared her throat and blushed hard, "Um, there are potions to let me keep my mind during transformations, however I would like it if you did not walk into my room while I transform." she said suddenly.

"Deal." Nikki said, his lip quirking up slightly, before standing up. He turned on his heels and swiftly left the training room.

"Training, anyone?" Clint said when Nikki left through the doors in a pompous British voice.

"Aye!" Andy said in an equally pompous voice.

Clint smiled, "We're gonna get along just fine. You, Natasha, Phil and me. We'll be a force to be reckoned with."

Andy put a hand over her heart dramatically, as the small but powerful group of four walked to the shooting range. "Well I'd hope that you would think so Mr. Barton." she said, picking up a 'beginners' shot gun.

Clint shook his head, as he picked up his bow, "Nah, I know so."

Andy smiled broadly, as she aimed the gun at one of the targets, "This really is a new beginning." she thought to herself, as she pulled the trigger?

Bullseye.

* * *

**Soooooo, what do you think? **

**Did you like, did you love.**

**XD**

**Anyways.**

**A few more chapters and then DU DU DA DAAAAAA! The Avengers are introduced! **

**The next few chapters might include;**

**Andy stalking Bruce Banner in England**

**Natasha undercover in STARK Industries**

**STAY TUNED! (and comment)**


	6. Best Birthday EVER

**...PLEASE DONT HATE ME. **

**I mean you all probably do already and i dont blame you for a second. **

**O_O This chapter, however. WAS A FECKING BITCH!**

**...just saying.**

**This took like two tries in different senarios and half the time i was watching BBC Sherlock and listening to Cinematic Orchestra-Arrival of the Birds. Which by the way are both very BRILLIANT. I'm officially in love with Benedict Cumberbatch.**

**Special thanks to siriusxoo because without her the grammer for this chapter would be HORRENDOUS.**

**ANYWAYS.**

**Disclaimer: T_T The Marvel and Harry Potter universe DO. NOT. BELONG TO ME. They don"t, they just don't sniff, sniff I'm just going to cry in fetal postion now. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

October 25, 2003

_Happy Birthday to me._

"Agent Lupin."

_Happy Birthday to me._

"Agent Lupin?"

_Happy Birthday dear me~eeeeeeee._

"Andy."

_Happy Birthday to me._

"ANDROMEDA!"

Andy blinked rapidly, "Huh?! Wha-". She looked around bleary-eyed, at her surroundings. They were sitting around The Meeting Table of Boring Discussions. Andy was sitting between Natasha and Clint, both of whom were looking mildly amused. Whereas, Phil and Director Patty the Pirate were sitting across from her; Phil looked mildly amused as well and Patty the Pirate glared at her, following the daily routine perfectly.

"Good-" Andy paused to look at her watch; it read **12:23am**, "Morning." she said wearily.

Andy sighed. "For the love of- Nikki, WHY! Do you not sleep? Are you high on something? I'm suppose to be a creature of the night and Merlin forbid it, I'm tired." she whined.

Fury opened his mouth to say something but Andy ignored him.

She looked at her three mentor, who were now three of her closest friends and said, "And what about you three? You all look as if it's two o'clock in the bloody afternoon."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Well, how much sleep have you had from last night to now?" she asked.

Andy laid her head on the desk again. "An hour." she muttered distractedly, as she held up her hand to stop Natasha from talking, "And before you ask, I was bored, so I was experimenting on Maria's cactus and a couple of squirrels."

She brought her head up to face Fury. "Oh yeah. Nikki, I sort of blew up Lab 7...again." She sighed, "I also have to buy Maria a new cactus." She paused again, "And find more squirrels." She added as an after thought.

Fury opened his mouth to say something again, but Clint scoffed.

"You can be so dumb at times, Andy." he said.

Andy pouted and said, "I never asked for your opinion Clint." She grumbled and poked him in the side.

Clint poked back.

Then Andy poked back again.

Then Clint.

Then Andy.

"This can not be happening in front of me." Fury thought.

But alas it was.

Clint.

Then Andy.

Then Clint.

Then Andy.

Then Natasha ambushed Andy from behind, poking her on both sides.

Andy narrowed her eyes.  
This. Meant. War.

First Andy.

Then Clint.

Then Andy to Clint.

Natasha to Andy.

Andy to Natasha.

Clint to Andy.

Andy to Clint.

The poking fight would have gone on for hours if Nikki hadn't exploded.

Fury whipped out three folders and threw them down on the desk (there was a slight bulge in Phil's jacket, so apparently, he already had his folders from what Andy could tell.)

"You four and a few other SHEILD agents are going to sedate and capture this man. He's an escapee from a testing facility. Do not engage him in any way, shape or form. He is highly dangerous and extremely volatile. Have a good fricken day." And he stormed out of the conference room.

The corner of Phil's mouth twitched up slightly as Andy grinned mischievously.

"You did that on purpose just to get under his skin, didn't you?" he asked her.

Andy hummed. "You said, it not me." was all she said.

Phil turned to Natasha and Clint, "You two were in on it too." he said, not in a question but in a statement.

"What gave it away?" Natasha drawled, as Clint snickered.

Andy smiled broadly. "I did actually blow up Maria's cactus and some squirrels though." she giggled out. Covering her face with her hands, her hair turned cherry red.

Her three mentors smirked. "What do you do in Lab 7, anyways?" Natasha asked.

"Stuff." Andy answered back, thinking about all of the different chemical mixtures and formulas, magical and muggle alike, that she had been testing. Wormwood, acetone, mercury, crushed unicorn horn, wolfsbane...

Andy sighed. "Did Fury just give us a mission?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows. She snatched a folder and slipped it inside of her cloak.

She took a deep breath and let out a long breathy laugh. " I need more sleep." she stated groggily.

Phil smiled, "We'll leave at five. You can have four hours of sleep if you rush to get ready, when the fighter jet shows up so we can depart." He said.

Andy smiled. "Phil, you are a god-send." she said, standing up and striding to the door. "Ta, honey bunches. I'll see you all in a few." And she stumbled like a drunkard out of the room.

She stumbled towards her room, half asleep and close to collapsing. She took out the folder in her cloak and walked into her room, careful not to trip on or topple the piles of her records, books and notes.

She flopped onto her bed, set her alarm, and opened her folder, quickly reading it word for word in less then five minutes. She placed the folder on her bedside while an uneasy filling wiggled its way to the back of her mind.

In summary, all the folder said was that the man was dangerous, volatile and virtually indestructible. He had escaped from a testing facility after being caught in some sort of accident that change his way of thinking.

But something wasn't right. The one picture that SHEILD had given her for reference was a picture of a scrawny, pale faced man, that looked like he was in his mid-twenties. He was a man of science, a doctor that had never experimented in the field of chemical weaponry like nuclear bonds and such. All he did in his field that was greatly significant was that he was trying to cure serious diseases with a sort of radiation.

Fury wasn't telling her something. Something important, apparently, something that would change her perspective on the situation.

_But, what is it?_ She thought angrily. Her mind was too clouded with the need to sleep that she couldn't think straight.

_Dr. Banner_, she thought as she drifted to sleep.

_What's the real story behind you?_

* * *

**WAKE UP! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME MISSY, GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OUT OF BED! YOU'RE LATE. WAKE UP. WAKE UP. WAKE UP. WAKE UP! I SAID WAK-.**

Andy blew up her alarm clock. Again.

"Five more minutes." she mumbled, her hand sliding off of the bedside table and knocking over the mission folder.

_The mission._

_Shit._

Andy jumped out of bed and checked her watch. **4:51 am.**

"Oh, for Merlin's sake." she muttered, slipping on her uniform quickly and changing her hair to a deep black. Black like the color of crow feathers.

She snatched her mother's worn battle cloak and slipped it over the cat suit, along with two specially modified guns and her wand into her belt.

She strode to the door, which was always left open except for those particular days, and pulled on her combat boots.

Andy checked the time again.** 4:55 am.**

Andy smirked. "Boss." she said, and turned on her heel, Disapparating to the top of the ship.

* * *

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Clint shouted, as Andy Apparated almost right on top of him.

Andy giggled. "Oops." she said, brushing herself off and helping him back up.

Clint took deep breaths. "Can't you aim where you want to land when you do your teleporting thingy?" he grumbled.

Andy shrugged sheepishly. "What? I'm a young, freelance witch-in-training. What do you expect?" she said, scratching the back of her neck like she normally did when she was embarrassed.

"Anyways!" Andy said, clapping her hands together. "Are we going to go now?"

Natasha, who was on her right, along with Phil, scoffed. "We were waiting for you." she said, pointing to the rumbling jet plane, ready and set on the runway.

"Right, then. Lets go." she said, running to the jet.

"Well, isn't she excited." Phil mused, smiling along with Clint and Natasha as they walked towards the jet slowly to get on the peppy werewolf's nerve.

Phil's smile faltered as an uneasy feeling washed over him for a split second. He tried to shake off the feeling but he couldn't ignore his instincts, which were screaming that something was going to go wrong.

* * *

"I'm bored."

"Shush, Andy."

"But I'm so **BORED!**" Andy sighed out as she fiddled with her wand.

Natasha rolled her eyes.

They were perched on top of an old apartment building that a reliable source had said was near the location Dr. Banner was hiding in. Now, the field agents that Fury had sent out with them were about to drive the man out of his hideout towards them, where some more field agent along with the four elite agents were to sedate him.

Clint was stationed on top of the building across from the building Andy and Natasha were on, and Phil was in the fighter jet, monitoring all of the CCTV cameras.

"When can I finally get around to doing something?" Andy whined.

"Andy. Shut. Up." Natasha growled.

Two minutes of silence before...

"Bored."

"Oh, for the love of-"

One minute later...

"Target is head towards you three, prepare to engage." Phil's voice said urgently through the coms.

Andy turned serious and ran over to the ledge; Natasha did the same, a few paces to the left of her, readying her tranquilizer rifle.

Andy looked around down below from the apartment building, adrenaline coursing through her veins.

"30 seconds and counting." Phil said.

'Wand at the ready.'  
Andy heard her father in her head, smiled sadly, and twirled her wand in her palm.

"25 seconds and counting."

Andy pursed her lips together and breathed in deeply.

"20 seconds and counting."

"Clint, Phil, Natasha." Andy said, exhaling.

A chorus of 'Yes?' sounded through her com.

"Do you trust me?" she asked slowly.

"Of course."

"Definitely."

"Always. 15 seconds and counting, by the way."

Andy sighed, "I need all of you to really trust me right now."

"Andy, what's wrong? You don't sound like yourself." Clint asked.

"Nothing's wrong; I'm just going to do something semi-retarded." She took another long breath, "Something's wrong with this mission," she began quickly, "Fury is hiding something, an important piece of information about this man, something big. Something doesn't add up when I read this man's past and compared it to Fury's description of him."

"Ten seconds."

"What are going to do?" Natasha asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Something stupid." Andy answered back, looking at Natasha with a solemn expression.

"5 seconds. Andy. What. Are. You. Going. To. Do." Phill demanded.

4.

Andy saw movement down below, near one of the alleyways. "I'm going to help him."

"Fury will kill you." Natasha said, like a fact.

3.

"You three would help me out of that; you guys love me too much." Andy muttered distractedly as she kept her eyes trained on the pale figure. He looked panicked like a caged animal; she couldn't just let this happen without knowing the truth about him.

2.

Andy stood on the ledge of the apartment roof. "It's too late to call off those field agents, and I smell another party coming. Big guns, and a helicopter from the sound of it. It's too loud to be one of SHEILD'S, so either SHEILD ordered back up or someone else is very interested in. Did SHEILD order backup?" she asked quickly.

1.

"N-no." Phil answered back.

"Look, there he is!" He said suddenly.

Andy looked down at the flustered figure. He had heard the helicopter. "Look at him! He's scared, not dangerous. He needs help."

Silence issued through the coms.

Dammit. Andy wanted to scream out in frustration.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Phil hissed suddenly through the com.

"Go!" Three voices chorused together.

Andy smiled and swiftly fell off the building.

Andy landed on the ground, the shock traveling up her legs. She shook it off and looked around. Banner was looking frantically around the square which had three different alleyways to choose from; two were dead ends and one was the one leading to her own group.

"Phil, I might need your help later on." she muttered.

"Anything for you, Andy." he answered back.

"Don't worry. Me and Tasha got you covered."

She could hear Natasha mutter an agreement.

"I really love you guys." Andy said back to them as she sprinted toward Banner."

"Andy what are you-" Phil began.

Andy grabbed the doctor's hand with her right hand and pulled him into one of the alleyways. She ran a little ways down and then crouched down behind some old boxes and garbage cans, pulling him down with her.

The man let out a string of curses, so Andy placed her free hand over his mouth, "Shut up!" she hissed into his ear.

He kept on struggling. Andy rolled her eyes. "Do you want freedom, or not, smart guy? she asked.

He stopped struggling. Andy removed her hand and looked at him. Dr. Banner was of average height for an adult male, skinny from malnutrition, but subtly fit, brown black hair, dark chocolate eyes, had glasses in his pants pocket, was probably far sighted, was not carrying many belongings, which were all packed inside the backpack on his back, and a heart monitor, which beeped erratically on his left wrist, which made him obviously right handed.

She figured this all out in the matter of a couple seconds.

Andy leaned on one of the building's walls. "I need you to calm down right now, mister. They might hear your heart monitor."

"Trying." he said weakly, looking at the young girl oddly. "Who are you? Shouldn't you be at home, or something, kid?"

Andy huffed. "Are you Dr. Bruce Banner?" she asked ignoring his question.

He tensed, "Yes."

"Andromeda N. Lupin, pleased to meet you. I work for SHEILD. They want to capture you." she said bluntly.

The heart monitor started to beep erratically.

"Smooth, Andy." Phil said, through the com.

"I'm not going to." she said quickly, "but I need to know if helping you is the right thing. Why are you wanted by all these people? Are you a bad person, or something? Did you steal something important? I can't go through with something without all the info. Make it short and sweet, please, they're nearing the square."

Bruce looked at her and said, "I got caught in a radiation explosion and it changed some of my DNA. Now, I turn into a gigantic mindless green muscle man, nicknamed the Hulk by some, that can topple large cities, almost like a young child topples building blocks." He began laughing drily, "Good god, maybe you should just take me away. It would be better that way, wouldn't it?"

Andy looked at the man, "They put you in a cage for testing, didn't they? At that testing facility?" she muttered.

His head snapped up in surprise. She sounded almost understanding.  
"Y-yeah." he responded.

Andy snarled quietly, making Bruce jump a bit. "I am getting you out of here."  
She growled out, her eyes burning a feral yellow.

"I don't think you heard me correctly. I'm volatile, dangerous, _bad_." Bruce said.

"No, you can be potentially dangerous. But I think you, _yourself_, are alright, yeah?"

Andy looked up from behind the garbage cans to scan the area. She touched the com in her ear. "Phil, do you have any openings for me?" she asked, as she studied the fifteen or something men scanning the plaza, some coming slightly closer into the alleyway she and Banner were in.

"Charge directly. Go straight into first apartment to your right, and up the fire escape."

"Oooo, this is going to be fun." She murmured.

"Do not kill anyone."

Andy rolled her eyes. "You know I won't."

She looked down to Bruce. "We're going to charge our way out. You have to trust me no matter what. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. What are you going to do?" Bruce asked her.

"Something super awesome and very, very stupid." she said, and with that, Andy grabbed his hand and sprinted out of the alley.

* * *

**Bruce Banner has met Andy.**

**3 FECK YEAH, Drinks all around. Millions of happy teenagers!**

**i hope you guys liked this chapter.. or at least semi enjoyed it. **

**Hate. hate is also good. Comments are welcome for both who Love, Like and Hate this chappie.**

**KUDOS**


	7. Trust and Goodbyes

**Right... So don't hate me.**

**Life has been weird, school has been weird and I really can't wait until summer vacation because then i can drown you guys with Avengers and Andromeda.**

**I can't just yet and I'll be posting sporadically.**

**I'll still be posting I promise as long as you don't all murder me.**

**I love you all SOOOOOOO FRICKEN MUCH its unbelievable.**

**The current 97 followers, 48 reviews, and 54 favorites I love each and everyone of you.**

**Special thanks to siriusxoo who helped edit this sonofabitch. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"This is very stress reliving." Andy muttered as she jabbed at an agents cluster of nerve endings and watching him fall to the ground. She delivered a round-house kick into the neck of another and punch one that was charging at them in the face.

Andy looked around and sighed, "Well that's the lot of them for now." She said, as she dusted her hands and surveyed all the unconscious field agents lying around the square.

She looked at Bruce who was still holding her left hand surprisingly and smirked, "You okay?" She giggled out.

He blinked, "Yeah-No. How did you?" He blinked again, "How old are you?" He blurted out.

Andy started laughing as she pulled down the fire escape ladder at the side of an apartment building.

"I just turned thirteen today, ." She chimed, "And I must say, this is one of the best birthdays ever."

She dusted her hands off and touched the com in her ear. "Phil. I'm here." She said.

"Took you long enough." His voice responded back.

Andy rolled her eyes, "Shut up, I was relieving stress. Now tell me were to go, after climbing to the roof."

Phil hummed into the com, "Someone's bossy."

Andy sighed, "Phil." She said seriously.

"Up the ladder now. More are coming, it's the other party." Phil said.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." She muttered as she smelled antiseptics and gunpowder coming from the alleyway that Bruce had ran out of.

Andy looked at Bruce and gestured towards the ladder, "You afraid of heights Doctor Green-man?" She asked hurriedly.

He scowled, "Don't call me that. And no I'm not afraid of heights." He took hold of the ladder and began to climb.

When they reached the top Andy waves him towards he ledge, "The bastards that want you back at the facility are coming in that ways." She said pointing down to the direction of the alleyway. "We can stay and rest for a bit now as they're making a sweep down below. I have some crackers somewhere in my bag if you want any-" she trailed off as her eyes trailed to Bruce.

His whole body was tense as he looked down at the alleyway with panic etched over his face.

Andy frowned and touched his forearm soothingly, much like how she did when her dad was upset, "Hey look at me." She said softly, he looked at her and she saw strings of bright green swimming in his brown eyes. "I won't let them catch you." She said firmly, looking straight into his eyes. "No one deserves to be caged up as an animal, unless they did something terribly wrong. Do you understand?"

He nodded and slid down to he floor trying to control his breathing. Andy smiled faintly before sliding to the ground. She was officially exhausted, her muscles ached and she needed a break.

When Bruce got his heart rate under control he looked at Andy quizzically, "Why are you doing this for me?" He asked.

Andy turned her head to study him for a moment and frowned, "You remind me of someone." She said evasively.

"That's not enough of an excuse to risk your life to help someone in my situation." He said back.

Andy gave him a withered look, "I can understand what you're going through," she murmured. "To be poked and prodded out of selfish interests."

She sighed and looked at the sky, clouds were drifting across the sun. "I know how it feels to be alienated, to be different."

"Alienated." He repeated bitterly, "I need to add that one."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked at him, "It'll be okay." She said to him, "You'll find a place to fit. It might take a while, but you'll fit somewhere nonetheless."

Bruce looked at the young girl wearily, "No offense, but I'm finding that really hard to believe."

They sat in silence.

Andy pursed her lips after a minute or two.

Then she began drumming her fingers on the ground, after five minutes and started to impatiently look over the ledge of the apartment after ten minutes to see if the group of idiots were done scouting the area for Bruce.

"Oh, Hell." She hissed out after watching the idiot agents come around for the fifth time, "How bloody long are they going to scout this fecking area, they've already been around the same place five times now."

She could hear Phil, Clint and Natasha laugh through the com and from the corner of her eye she could've sworn she had seen Bruce smirk.

"It's not funny." She growled, she sighed, "I'm so bored."

"Lucky you, the square is emptying, they're checking the buildings now." Phil's voice said through the com. "Oooo, five are coming into you're building."

"Oh, for the love of-" Andy sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose, "When I say bored, it doesn't always mean that I want to fight pea brained military men." She stood up dramatically, "What did I do to make the Fates hate me."

Andy looked down at Bruce, "Come along then, some are coming into the buildings. Best we be ready."

Bruce stood up, "If they're coming into the building how are we going to get out?"

"We're going to jump." She replied.

"Jump, where exactly?"

"Off of the building." She answered in return and she hopped onto the ledge.

"You're crazy."

Andy pouted, "Am not."

"Then you're smoking something."

"I don't smoke." She said scrunching up her nose in distaste.

"And besides," she said before Bruce could say anything else, "I'm different, not crazy."

Andy held out her right hand waving him towards the ledge, "You've have to trust me, it's gotten you this far hasn't it?" She questioned.

Bruce gave her a skeptical look but walked towards the ledge.

"I'm not sure I can handle this."

Andy rolled her eyes,"We'll be fine." She said and took his left hand with her right to nudge him onto the ledge.

Andy hummed "Do you believe in magic?" She asked him as he balanced himself onto the ledge.

"What kind of question is that?" He asked scoffing.

"Let me rephrase the question," she said seriously, "Do you believe in impossible things?"

"Obviously I do now." He muttered bitterly waving at himself.

There was a faint bang from under them and the sound of voices coming closer to the top.

Andy shoved her left hand into her left cloak pocket and pulled out something that looked very much like a sound grenade.

She put that in Bruce's hand, "Hold that for me." She muttered as she kept digging around for something in her pocket.

The voices were getting closer.

"Andy." Bruce said with a slight edge.

Andy kept digging.

The door that opened up to the roof was being rammed at now.

Andy crowed in delight as she pulled out a red pouch, "If this works I'm sending George and Angelina some galleons." She muttered.

The door burst open and unfamiliar military men stormed onto the roof.

Andy snatched the sound grenade from Bruce's hand, tugged the safety off and threw it in their general direction, "Suck it mugglefuckers!" She shouted and pushed both herself and Bruce off of the building, the grenade exploding not far behind.

And they fell.

Bruce felt like he wanted to panic, and he thought that falling off of a five story building would trigger some sort of reaction from The Other Guy. But he didn't feel anything as they apparently fell to their death.

God forbid it, but he felt somewhat calm.

And it seemed as if the waves of calm that he was feeling was coming from the strange girl he had met not thirty minutes ago.

He could see Andy aiming the red pouch at the ground with her free hand, the other hand clasped against his, her funny cloak billowing behind her as they fell.

Andy threw the red pouch down to the ground and it exploded into a gold dust that quickly enveloped them right as they were about to hit the ground.

Bruce knew no more.

* * *

Something small dropped onto Bruce's forehead waking him into consciousness. He kept his eyes closed though, as he tried to make something out of his surroundings.

Bruce felt around slightly feeling grass and dirt lace around his fingers. He smelt conifers, lavender, mint leaves and sea salt. The atmosphere was warm, a gentle breeze combed through his hair.

He cracked his eyes open and spotted Andy above him, sitting on a tree branch reading a book and singing something he couldn't make out.

She looking down towards him suddenly, he closed his eyes again not knowing what to do.

Andy closed her book and jumped off of the tree. Landing next to him with a rather loud thud. She crouched down and unceremoniously flicked him in the forehead.

Bruce yelped and sat up quickly, "What was that for!?" He exclaimed.

Andy stuck her tongue out defiantly, "You could at least say something to let me know that you're awake." She said, crossing her arms over her chest and sitting criss-cross next to him.

"Right, yeah. I'll keep that in mind next time." He mumbled rubbing his forehead while looking around at his surroundings clearly.

Trees...

Bruce frowned and he turned around.

Forest...

He faced forwards again and caught Andy trying to suppress a grin.

"H-how long was I out?" He asked.

Andy hummed and scratched the back of her neck, " I don't know ten, fifteen minutes." She answered smirking, pure mirth dancing in her eyes.

"Right, yeah..." He ran a hand through his hair. He took in a breath, "Where are we?"

"Well-"

"We were in a small city in the middle of a desert." He stated.

"Well we're in-"

"There isn't a possible way for us to be in a forest-" He went on.

Andy let out an exasperated sigh. "Will you shut up. Please?" She said.

Bruce paused mid sentence and looked at her expectantly.

"I would first like you to open your mind to impossible possibilities." She started off, scratching her neck again.

"Okay."

"Have you opened your mind?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Andy rolled her eyes, "Probably not wide enough." She muttered.

Oh well. she thought mischievously.

Andy stood up, and brought her arms out dramatically, "Mr. Dr. Banner Sir. I would like to personally welcome you to the mother land herself. One of the grand sisters if the UK, gentleman give me a cheer for the one, the only, Great Britain." She said dramatically.

Bruce was opening and closing his mouth that made him look quite akin to a fish.

"You're shiting me." He said finally. This was the first time in many years that he had cursed.

Andy rolled her eyes, "No I'm not."

"We were in America."

"Yes."

"And now you're telling me that we're in Britain."

And rolled her eyes and sat back down, "I did just say that didn't I?" She drawled.

Bruce covered his eyes with his hands, "I'm dreaming. Ross probably managed to drug me." He muttered.

Andy pinched his arm and he hissed in pain. His eyes momentarily flashing neon green.

"What was that for?" He growled snapping his head towards her.

Andy looked straight into his eyes and made her eyes flash feral yellow.

Bruce's eyes widened in shock and the green faded back into his normal chocolate brown ones.

"I needed to prove to you that you're not dreaming." She said simply shrugging her shoulders in nonchalance.

Bruce was looking at her critically now as if she had killed someone.

And pouted, "It's rude to stare. I don't do that to you now do I?" She mumbled.

Bruce pursed his lips, "Are you like me?" He said softly, something akin to guilt in his eyes.

Andy stared at him quizzically, "You asking if I turn into a yellow, muscular woman? Because that would be sight to see." Andy asked.

Bruce nodded.

Andy shook her head and smiled, "Well in that case, no. I didn't take gamma steroids." She said.

Bruce sighed in relief.

"But I am quite different." She went on.

Bruce looked at her curiously, "And by different you mean..."

Andy smiled again, "We're in Britain." Was all she said.

Andy stood up and walked towards a trail that broke apart the thicket of trees motioning for Bruce to follow.

And he did so.

* * *

"It's impossible to go from America to Britain in fifteen minutes." He told her as they walked along the trail.

"Obviously not." Was all she said in response.

They walked for about five minutes until the trees began to part to show a sea shore.

Bruce looked around, the area was quite beautiful.

Large gray pebbles were spread across the ground with occasional pearly white sea shells scattered across. Murky water was lapping gently against the pebbles and leaving even more of the pretty white shells behind in its wake. It was calm and peaceful, not yet tainted by pollution or the human population.

Near the trail there was an old lighthouse, pale white with the side facing the sea cracked and corroded by the salty winds and a small, roundish, cream colored cottage with scarlet window covers.

"Welcome to White Shell Beach." Andy murmured from behind him. She pointed to the cottage, "That there is me home, Lavender Cottage."

"This place can't be found on a map." She mused. "Well at least not on a muggle map."

Bruce looked at her oddly, "What's a muggle." He asked.

Andy grinned, "Well muggles are non-magic folk." She said as if he were dumb.

"Magic?"

Andy nodded her head and bowed dramatically, "Andy N. Lupin, witch in training and level five SHIELD agent."

Bruce stared at her incredulously, "A witch..." Andy nodded.

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Now I know I'm dreaming."

"Want me to pinch you again?" Andy asked.

Bruce cleared his throat, "Yeah. No, I'm good thanks." He replied.

Andy hummed and knelt down pulling out her wand and conjuring a small bag, she fished in her pockets pulling out five of the red pouches that had been used earlier and placed them on the ground

Bruce stared at her in amazement but she ignored him, packing a blanket, some money and some small nonperishable cans of food. She then picked up the five red pouches and put them in the side pockets of the bag.

She stood up,"This is for you." She said throwing the bag at him.

"Wait. What?"

Andy took out another red pouch and showed it to him, "This is emergency escape dust." She said quickly, "I personalized each one to end up here when it's broken. Inside my house you can re-stock on supplies, and I even charmed the mail box to pick out airplane tickets so you can move to a different place the second you arrive on the ground of this beach."

Bruce's head was spinning, "Wait, no. This is crazy. Magic, and emergency escape dust." He ran a hand through his hair. "And now your telling me that whenever I come back here airplane tickets will appear in your homes' mail box to a random area somewhere on earth." He said disbelievingly.

Andy knit her eyebrows, "Problem?" She asked.

"Yeah. There is a bit of a problem." He said exasperatedly.

Andy smiled and summoned an airplane ticket, "One ticket to a third world village somewhere in Madagascar. Untraceable if you're careful enough." She handed the ticket

Andy took Bruce's hand and led him towards the cottage.

"I still don't believe you and your magic." He said as she fiddled with the lock on the door.

"Come on inside then, and tell me you don't believe me." She said swing the door to the cottage wide open.

Bruce walked into the house.

Bruce back stepped out of the house.

"This makes no sense." He mumbled bringing both of his hands up to come through his hair.

"How so?" Andy giggled out.

"This house is a one story building."

"That is correct."

"Inside," he moved back inside, "Has four floors." He said looking around.

Everything was dusty and looked like it had been left untouched for years, old wooden floor boards squeaked under Bruce's feet as he shifted around slightly. The main level had a living room and kitchen. With long moth eaten scarlet curtains and crumbling pale victorian printed wallpaper lining the walls.

"That is also correct." Andy mused as she walked over to the fireplace. "Do believe in magic to an extent now?" She questioned, summoning flames from her hand and throwing them into the fireplace and taking out a brown pouch.

Bruce sputtered, "For now sure yeah."

Andy held out her hand to motion him towards the fireplace, "Come on you got to go to the airport now." She said, she checked her watch, "Flight leaves in ten minutes. Best that we leave now."

"What we're going through the fire place and end up magically at an airport?" Bruce scoffed.

Andy looked at him wide eyed, "How'd you know?"she said in surprise.

Bruce gaped at her, "You're serious?!"

"Well yes, of course." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the fire.

Bruce involuntarily winced but to his surprise he wasn't burning up.

"Don't let go of my hand." Andy warned, opening the brown pouch, taking a handful of the powder inside and throwing it to the fire crackling beneath their feet.

Bruce suddenly felt as if the ground beneath his feet had disappeared and he was falling at break neck speed, his naval cavity popping, making his head spin.

His grip on Andy's hand slackened a bit but she held onto his firmly as they suddenly hit solid ground.

"Ah, bollocks." Andy said as her footing slipped and she fell onto her butt bringing Bruce down with her.

Bruce groaned, "Was that pay back for me doubting you? Cause you win I believe you." He muttered.

"I wanna say yes. But no. Sorry I'm just clumsy. Truthfully I'm surprised that I haven't lost you." Andy said giggling, "I was holding my breath for something crappy to happen."

Bruce laughed a bit and looked around, they were in an airport crowded with people rushing to and from gates.

"Should I even be surprised anymore?" He said, looking around trying to believe that he wasn't going insane.

Andy stood up and pulled Bruce up. "I need to leave soon."

Bruce felt a twang of disappointment but he ignored it. He knew he couldn't bring her along with him as she was a thirteen year old witch and had a job with a secret government organization, but part of him knew that he would miss her.

"Thank you very much." He said, "For all of this." He said waving his left hand around, "I hope I can repay you one day."

Andy smiled again and ruffled his hair, "Don't worry, I'll be in touch." She said as if she knew what he was thinking.

Bruce nodded, returning the smile.

"Have safe trip Mr. Dr. Banner Sir." She said.

Bruce scoffed, "After everything that's happened you're still calling me by my last name. I'm not your teacher or anything, call me Bruce." He said.

If possible Andy's smile widened and Bruce chuckled.

"Goodbye Bruce." She said holding out her hand for a shake, he did and with that she turned and walked away, melting seamlessly into the crowd.

Bruce turned around and walked to the gate that flew to Madagascar.

And he knew that he walked towards a new beginning.

* * *

**So did you like it?!**

**Gimme feedback. I feed on feedback.**

**Thanks to Fk306 who reminded me Andy seems like a Mary Sue.**

**To those who also feel Andy is a Mary Sue. DO NOT worry. I have a list of flaws that I plan to incorporate in future chapters.**

**Thanks to siriusxoo again. Check out her stories especially if you get off on angsty fanfiction she can be a right bitch but I love her to bits.**

**WARNING NEXT CHAPTER JUMPS A COUPLE YEARS TO 2008, BRUCIE X SUICIDE **

**T-T i know right?**


End file.
